


Astrafobia

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Kai - Freeform, Kai is afraid of thunderstorms, Kaiha, M/M, the GazettE - Freeform, uruha - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Los miedos más grandes, son aquellos de los cuales no puedes huir. Kai sabe eso, pero de todas formas no puede evitar querer salir corriendo cada vez que hay una tormenta eléctrica.Por suerte, Uruha se las ingenió para mantenerlo a salvo. De la lluvia, los truenos, los relámpagos... Y de sí mismo.





	Astrafobia

**Author's Note:**

> Astrafobia: también llamada "brontofobia" o "astrapofobia", es el miedo irracional a las tormentas eléctricas (truenos y relámpagos).

Compuesta por cinco jóvenes, casi todos recién graduados de la preparatoria, Gazette era una banda que llevaba poco más de un año reuniéndose para componer nuevas canciones. Habían tenido un par de tocatas en bares y eventos al aire libre. Ninguno de estos era demasiado concurrido. Los tickets no sobrepasaban los 850 yenes y el grueso del público solían ser amigos de preparatoria, compañeros de universidad o trabajo, e, incluso, uno que otro familiar. Estos últimos, rara vez volvían a aparecerse en sus presentaciones, pues la apariencia andrógina y el sonido pesado que habían logrado moldear como identidad de la banda, les chocaba demasiado.

De momento, sólo eran una banda de nicho. No siempre pagaban el dinero que les prometían. A veces sólo les daban un par de cervezas a cada uno como paga. En el grupo, sólo Aoi era mayor de edad, por lo que, técnicamente, sólo él debería estar autorizado para consumir alcohol. Sin embargo, a aquel grupo de jóvenes no podía importarles menos. Algunos de ellos se habían sentido renegados por parte de sus familias desde la adolescencia, vistiéndose con ropas gastadas, parchadas, rotas y vueltas a unir con mínima discreción con alfileres de gancho. Los mismos que Ruki llevaba atravesadas en el cartílago de su oreja derecha. Beber cerveza antes de cumplir los veintiuno, era un pelo de la cola en comparación a todas las demás cosas que podrían estar haciendo, dado el entorno al que pertenecían y en el que se movían a diario.

Alcohol, sexo y rock and roll, totalmente. Pero nada de drogas, por mucho que les ofrecieran de forma constante. Además, conocían un par de personas del circuito visual underground que habían terminado muy mal por ellas. Eran jóvenes, pero no tontos. Y se cuidaban entre ellos como una familia. Porque eso eran. Los cinco, eran la familia que habían elegido.

Si bien comenzaron haciendo cóvers de bandas de la misma escena visual kei y punk rock occidental, al tiempo se dieron cuenta que querían ser más que una banda tributo. Querían crear algo ellos mismos y, ojalá, con el tiempo, poder vivir de ello. Ruki, Uruha, Aoi, Reita y Kai, tenían un mismo sueño, y ese era, ser músicos de profesión.

Para eso, debían ser constantes. Acordaron reunirse al menos dos veces a la semana para ensayar, y durante todo ese año, trataron de seguir aquella rutina de manera casi religiosa. Con el tiempo, establecieron como días protegidos los viernes y domingos. El horario podía variar, dependiendo de las demás labores que cada uno tuviese, pero siempre era esos dos días.

La mayoría tenía un trabajo estable, ya fuera de tiempo completo o algunos días de la semana. Por lo que invertían en arrendar una sala para tocar sin molestar a terceros como vecinos o madres promedio, como lo era la de Yutaka. Tampoco era un recinto profesional, sino más bien, una casa de dos pisos intervenida y que un conocido de Aoi arrendaba a las bandas y artistas locales a un precio mucho más conveniente que lo que saldría una sala de ensayos como tal.

Yutaka Tanabe había sido criado en una familia tradicional japonesa. Vivió siempre con sus dos padres, quienes seguían juntos hasta la fecha. También estaba su hermano mayor, a quien había admirado desde pequeño, pues siempre estuvo muy ligado a la música. Sin embargo, el mayor de los hijos de los Tanabe decidió dejar la guitarra como un pasatiempo, y terminó entrando a la marina. Kai siguió admirándolo y quiso tomar el camino que su hermano había dejado truncado, por no haber querido arriesgarse. Sus padres se opusieron rotundamente en un principio, pero luego de que este se graduara de la escuela, ingresara a la universidad y mantuviera un empleo de medio tiempo, se sintieron incapaces de exigirle nada. Porque Yutaka lo estaba haciendo todo. Estaba asegurándose un futuro con una carrera profesional, y, al mismo tiempo, se hacía espacio entre los estudios y el trabajo para reunirse a ensayar con sus amigos.

La relación de Kai con sus padres siempre fue muy cercana, sobre todo con mamá. Gracias a ella, el chico había salido muy hogareño y autosuficiente. No obstante, esta misma cercanía hacía que Kai no dejara su casa aún.

Takashima Kouyou provenía de un origen similar, con la diferencia que sus dos hermanas mayores nunca se interesaron demasiado en la música. O, al menos, no lo suficiente como para inspirar al chico de labios gruesos a dedicarse a ella como estilo de vida. Pero tenía de mejor amigo a Akira desde hacía años. Juntos conocieron bandas y géneros musicales nuevos, y se empeñaron en ser compañeros de banda hasta sus últimos días. Hasta fallecer en un mismo live, como Reita siempre decía.

A Takashima, también le inculcaron ser independiente desde muy pequeño. Era esforzado en sus estudios y aprendió con tiempo sus responsabilidades y obligaciones.

Por esa misma razón, era que se llevaba tan bien con Kai. El baterista había sido nombrado el líder de la banda, debido a su enorme concepto de responsabilidad y hasta paternalista con sus compañeros. A menudo, era quien se preocupaba de que hubieran comido antes de llegar a ensayar y que no se presentaran tarde a las tocatas que, con tanto esfuerzo, habían logrado quedar dentro.

Debido a lo anterior, Kai no entendía cómo era que sus amigos se negaban a reunirse ese día. Comprendía que era un tedio salir de casa con lluvia, pero todos tenían al menos un televisor en casa para informarse sobre el tiempo durante esa semana, y la siguiente incluso. No era como si no pudieran haberlo previsto, y prepararse ante ello.

Todos podían, menos Ruki, quien había decidido dejar la casa de sus padres cuando estos se enteraron de que había desertado de la escuela para ser músico. Razón por la cual arrendaba una diminuta habitación. Lo poco que podía costear con su empleo en un restaurant de comida rápida y los cuantos yenes que hacía junto a los chicos tocando. Un televisor no era prioridad. Tampoco un teléfono de alta tecnología que le permitiera acceder a internet, por lo que, a menudo, se encontraba desconectado a nivel global.

Reita se había excusado, diciendo que el sector donde vivía, se había convertido en un barrial. El chico que había comenzado a adoptar la costumbre de cubrir su nariz en los shows, se movilizaba en bicicleta para llegar a la estación de metro más cercana. De haber salido con ella, habría quedado atascada a medio camino.

Aoi ni siquiera se molestó en dar excusas, mucho menos en inventarlas. Tan solo respondió "¿Estás loco? Hay, literalmente, un diluvio allá afuera y yo estoy en temporada de exámenes. Resfriarme no es una opción". El baterista pensó en dialogar un poco más con él, pero sabía que sería inútil, dado el carácter tozudo de este.

El menor de los cinco no estaba incluido en el chat, por lo que Kai tuvo que llamarlo directamente.

— ¿Sí? —escuchó la voz nasal del otro lado del teléfono.

— Ruki, ¿ya vienes en camino?

Se encontraba sosteniendo el celular entre su hombro y mejilla, mientras terminaba de instalar la batería. Colocó el banco para tomar asiento y ajustar los platillos, rezando para que el chico, quien disfrutaba mucho de una de las máximas expresiones del invierno, no tuviera inconvenientes en salir de casa bien abrigado y con un paraguas. O sin uno. No sabía qué tanto amaba la lluvia, pero Ruki tenía sus manías.

— Ah, sobre eso... Voy a quedarme en casa esta vez.

— ¿También tú? ¿Por qué?

— No puedo hablar ahora Kai... —dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué? —insistió, ganándose un gruñido de parte del vocalista.

— ¡Porque no! ¡Estoy escribiendo!

— ¡Pues escribe en otro momento!

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué gran alternativa! Como si yo eligiera en qué momento inspirarme.

Yutaka se llevó el índice y pulgar a las sienes, tratando de conservar la calma. Era cierto que Takayuki le había mencionado antes que el invierno era la estación que más le inspiraba, precisamente por sus días lluviosos, fríos o con nieve. Le hubiera gustado insistir más, pero Ruki era el único que sabía componer letras en la banda. Los demás, incluyéndolo, lo habían intentado, resultando ser los cuatro un completo fracaso en ello.

Respiró hondo, comenzando a hacerse la idea de que tendría que ensayar por su cuenta ¡Ni siquiera tenía las pistas de cada instrumento por separado para acompañarse! Había sugerido aquello a sus compañeros, al menos, hacerlo con las dos canciones más populares que tenían. Pero todos ellos lo encontraron un desperdicio de tiempo.

Un desperdicio fue haber salido de casa en plena celebración familiar ante el regreso momentáneo de su hermano mayor, por haber cumplido con sus deberes como líder y baterista de Gazette. Además hacía un frío horrible. Casi no podía sentir sus dedos al descubierto en los guantes que llevaba.

Había colgado a Matsumoto hace no más de cinco minutos, cuando vio la puerta de la sala abrirse.

— ...Tardes.

En toda su frustración por no haber conseguido que ninguno de sus compañeros asistiera, había olvidado a Kouyou, el segundo más responsable después de él. A Tanabe no le gustaba ser engreído al respecto, pero por algo lo habían designado líder, ¿no?

El guitarrista venía con su instrumento en la espalda, en una funda que parecía ser nueva, y además, muy resistente. Uruha era uno de los pocos chicos que tenía una situación económica relativamente cómoda en comparación a los demás. Sin embargo, este había insistido en querer buscar un empleo, pues no le gustaba la idea de vivir a expensas de su familia durante mucho tiempo más.

— ¡Uruha! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! —dijo con un tono mucho más animado del necesario.

Se acercó para saludar al más alto con un choque de manos, pero el contrario esquivó su gesto con una expresión suspicaz.

— Ni siquiera te acordabas de mí. No te hagas.

— Tienes razón —se rascó la mejilla con el índice, simulando inocencia.

Takashima retiró la guitarra de su espalda y la sacó del estuche. El mismo estudio les proveía de unos cuantos amplificadores de calidad superior a los que la mayoría de los músicos poseían por su cuenta. Sólo que a veces había que pelearse por ellos cuando había más de una banda en el lugar. Por suerte, hoy eso no sería problemas.

El dúo presente era de los que prefería salir de inmediato de las responsabilidades para luego poder descansar como correspondía. No habían muchas opciones de esparcimiento un día domingo lluvioso. De hecho, si fuera por Kai, regresaría a casa tan pronto se desocupara del ensayo. Takashima pensaba igual.

Se ubicaron bastante más cercanos que de costumbre. Uruha se mantuvo de pie, por costumbre, pero frente a la batería. Kai, con sus baquetas en mano, y Uruha con su uñeta , comenzaron a ensayar una de las siete canciones que hasta ahora podían llamar "suyas". Tenían las suficientes como para armar un mini-álbum, pero, a juicio de la mayoría, aún no lograban dar con un sonido que los caracterizara como banda. Aunque aquello era algo que probablemente se iría definiendo en el transcurso del tiempo. No en medio año de haber comenzado a componer por ellos mismos.

Tomaron una pausa para salir al pasillo, donde cada uno compró un café de una máquina expendedora para entibiarse las manos y el estómago. Uno de los pocos lujos que tenía dicha ex residencia.

Los movimientos con los que Tanabe se mantenía ocupado, hacían que no sintiera en demasía el frío del lugar. Sin embargo, tan pronto dejaba de tocar la batería, la temperatura del ambiente y el calor escapándose por los resquicios del borde de la ventana en la sala, le recordaban que el invierno ya había llegado.

En lo que respectaba a Kouyou, sus manos habían estado frías durante todo momento. No le gustaba tocar con guantes, pues sentía sus dedos atrapados, y por ende, que a la hora de moverse por el puente de su guitarra, se volvía muy torpe. Así que aquel café venía a la perfección. Además, le sirvió para conversar un poco más con su compañero de banda.

Eran pocas las oportunidades en que ambos tenían tiempo para charlar a solas. A menudo Kai solía verse muy atareado con su trabajo, los estudios y los contactos que debía establecer para hallar un lugar donde les conviniera tocar. El tiempo que llevaba como baterista, y sobre todo, como líder, le había enseñado a desconfiar de cualquier propuesta que sonara demasiado buena. Ya les había pasado antes que fueron invitados a tocar a un pequeño bar de Tokio, y cuando llegaron allá, no había nadie esperándoles.

Por parte de Kouyou, si había algo que le habían enseñado, además de a ser responsable e independiente, era leer a los otros. No como haría un psíquico, pero sí a ser observador del lenguaje no verbal de los demás. Si veía a Kai demasiado serio, lacónico y moviéndose para todos lados, sabía que no debía interrumpirle con conversaciones banales. Ya al llegar a casa, solía recordarle que podía contar con él ante cualquier cosa. No obstante, Kai prefería manejar los asuntos por su cuenta la mayoría de las veces. Solía pensar que no había nada mejor que hacer las cosas uno mismo para que salgan bien. Y casi siempre acertaba.

Sin embargo, ahora era distinto. Yutaka lucía más calmado que de costumbre, aún cuando todavía se sintiera molesto porque sus demás compañeros de banda le habían fallado. Ni siquiera le estaban fallando a él en particular, sino a ellos mismos como integrantes de Gazette. Aunque tampoco es como haya sido un día perdido. Después de todo, Takashima sí se había presentado, y pudieron ensayar muy bien durante una hora completa antes de ir por café.

Retomaron el camino a la sala de ensayo, entrando primero el baterista, dejándose caer en un pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos. Por supuesto, cuidando antes de dejar la mitad de café que aún le quedaba, en una mesa auxiliar contigua. Uruha le siguió los pasos, pero se mantuvo de pie frente suyo. Aprovechó el espacio para estirar sus brazos y flexionar un poco todas sus articulaciones.

De pronto, el guitarrista chistó, llamando la atención de Kai.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No te preocupes —disimuló sin mucho éxito una mueca de dolor— Todavía me duele un poco la pierna.

Kai dejó escapar una de sus risas que, sin quererlo, sonaban malvadas. Y en gran parte, lo eran, pues recordó la razón de por qué la pierna de su compañero de banda resentía.

— Te diste duro contra el suelo la semana pasada —le sonrió con malicia.

— Siempre me pasa —dijo con un leve tono de molestia— Me pregunto si algún día dejaré de tropezarme o caer de bruces en el escenario.

Kai hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara. Quería revisar cómo iba su herida.

El guitarrista se acercó.

— Tal vez si dejaras de beber antes de tocar... —con cuidado, recogió el dobladillo del pantalón, preocupándose de no rozar con sus dedos fríos la piel de su compañero.

Dejó el doblez por sobre la rodilla. Los pantalones de Uruha eran un tanto holgados ese día, por lo que su pierna no quedó demasiado apretada por la tela de jeans.

El de la rodilla lesionada se dejó hacer por el castaño oscuro, con un gesto curioso. Aun cuando era receloso de su privacidad, incluido en eso su cuerpo, terminó acostumbrado a cambiarse frente a sus amigos músicos. La ropa que usaban para tocar, no era la misma que llevaban a diario, por lo que aún le costaba moverse con algunos de los trajes y accesorios. Así, la vez que se tropezó, tal como Kai indicó, había sido producto de la embriaguez, pero además porque avanzó más de lo que una correa en medio de sus pantorrillas se lo permitía.

— Veo que está cicatrizando bien —observó Yutaka, poniendo sus dedos alrededor de la herida. Tenía unos bordes rojos rodeándola, que le hacían resaltar mucho más en la pálida piel del guitarrista— Pero deberías dejar que respire un poco, o se te infectará ¿La has limpiado?

Kai sonaba como si de un paramédico se tratase. Y hasta donde él sabía, el chico estaba en una carrera más relacionada con turismo o relaciones públicas. La diferencia de temperatura y un aumento en la presión ejercida por el contrario, lo hizo sobresaltar.

— Tienes los dedos fríos... —se quejó tratando de apartarse un poco.

— Ni modo con la temperatura que hace —se puso de pie mientras agarraba su vaso de café de la mesa, terminándoselo de un único sorbo— ¿Seguimos?

Takashima asintió y desarmó el doblez hecho por el más bajo. Ya cuando llegara a casa, podría preocuparse de la herida por su cuenta. Por ahora, tenía que encontrar la uñeta en uno de sus bolsillos. Sólo que no recordaba en cuál la metió.

Yutaka ya se encontraba frente a la batería, cuando de pronto la habitación se iluminó más de lo normal. El día estaba nublado por la lluvia, y por la ventana entró un resplandor similar al de un flash tras su espalda. Un enorme e inverosímil flash. Lo acompañó un sonido estruendoso, como si en el piso de arriba se encontraran moviendo muebles. Sólo que amplificado. Sin embargo, no se trataba de un flash ni de ruidos en el segundo piso de la casa-estudio. Kai sabía muy bien de qué era ese ruido.

El chico tragó saliva y agradeció no haber visto de frente aquel resplandor. Comenzó a sudar frío. Sabía que los truenos siempre eran una posibilidad, pero al encontrarse bajo techo, tocando a batería junto a Gazette, pensó que los evitaría.

Para Kouyou, aquella manifestación de la naturaleza no pasó desapercibida, pero se encontraba tan ensimismado en búsqueda de su uñeta prófuga, que sólo alzó la cabeza y lanzó un comentario obvio.

— Una tormenta eléctrica —suspiró aliviado cuando encontró el trozo de plástico triangular sobre uno de los amplificadores— Mamá decía que mi hermana les tenía pavor cuando era niña —rió con despreocupación y se posicionó, listo para volver a tocar.

No obstante, cuando volvió la vista a Kai, este se encontraba pasmado en su asiento. Tal como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Lucía pálido y en su frente habían empezado a brillar unas gotas de sudor. Takashima estaba seguro que no era por el café. Un único café no te hace sudar de semejante manera.

— ¿Kai?

Con una mano en cada muslo, apretando las baquetas, el aludido miró al guitarrista a los ojos. Un nuevo trueno a sus espaldas lo hizo tensarse una vez más. Y entonces, Uruha comprendió lo que pasaba.

— ¿Es por los truenos?

Tenía que preguntar para asegurarse. El baterista se había quitado su chaqueta, presa de la hiperventilación que estaba sufriendo. Comenzó a tocar la intro de "Wakaremichi", tomando por sorpresa a Uruha, quien se puso al corriente de su compañero tan pronto como pudo.

Poco antes de llegar, a lo que sería, el segundo verso que Ruki cantaría –de no haber sido iluminado por su invernal musa–, Uruha interrumpió su solo de guitarra. Tanabe comenzó a darle a los bombos, platillos y cajas de una manera que el más alto nunca antes había visto, mientras los truenos resonaban afuera. No se trataba de una canción que como banda hubiesen creado. De hecho, estaba seguro de que no era ninguna canción, sino de una forma desesperada de hacer más ruido que la tormenta eléctrica en el exterior.

— ¡MIERDA! —gritó y lanzó las baquetas al fondo de la sala, haciendo que estas rebotaran contra la pared para luego perderse en algún rincón.

Instintivamente, el guitarrista se quitó su instrumento de encima. Kai se había llevado ambas manos al rostro. No había que ser ningún experto en emociones para darse cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba en ese momento.

Trató de agarrarlo del brazo, pero este se zafó como pudo y salió de la sala de ensayos, por mucho que Uruha lo haya llamado varias veces por el apodo que desde que ingresó a la banda, le habían puesto Akira y Yuu al baterista. Por supuesto que el castaño claro no atinó de inmediato a seguirlo. Que pudiera leer con facilidad las emociones ajenas, no implicaba que fuera hábil en lidiar con la gente de quienes provenían. Cosas como consolar a alguien tras terminar con su pareja, o animar a un amigo porque las cosas no salían como esperaba, era una labor sumamente difícil. No era que no comprendiera el motivo de su sentir, sólo no sabía cómo actuar para ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

Algo muy similar le estaba pasando ahora mismo con Kai. Era doblemente frustrante, pues se trataba de un muy querido amigo. No sólo le veía como su compañero de banda, sino que conocía lo mucho que este se esforzaba en sacar a Gazette adelante. Tenía que buscarlo, hablar con él y hacerlo sentir calmado, al menos, durante lo que la tormenta durara.

Takashima nunca había tenido nada similar a una fobia, por lo que desconocía la sensación de paralización y desesperación que podía traer una. Pero con haber visto el terror en los ojos de Yutaka, ya le había bastado. No necesitaba más pruebas para saber que debía, y quería hacer algo.

— ¡Kai! —tomó la chaqueta del otro chico y salió en su búsqueda.

Afuera de la sala, no había ni un alma. En un día como ese, eran pocos los que se tomarían la molestia de dejar sus tibias camas y hogares para dirigirse a ensayar. Las puertas no eran demasiadas, encontrar a su amigo no debía ser tan difícil. Inspeccionó en todas y cada una de las salas, incluyendo el baño y la cocina. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta que daba al patio de la ex residencia, se topó con una chica de unos cuatro o cinco años más que él. Era la novia del dueño, quien se encargaba de supervisar el buen uso de los implementos y las mismas habitaciones.

— Disculpa, ¿no has visto salir a un joven de pelo castaño oscuro, guantes sin dedos y que llevaba una playera de Linkin Park?

No tenía pinta de poder responder su pregunta. Lucía demasiado concentrada en su chat del teléfono como para siquiera haber notado a Kai pasar por al lado suyo. En cualquier momento podrían meterse a robar todos los instrumentos y amplificadores y ella, de seguro ni enterada.

— No. Lo siento, Shima. Acabo de llegar —dijo apenas levantando la cabeza para mirar al chico.

Resignado, tomó su paraguas que había dejado en una esquina de la entrada y se dispuso a buscar y llamar a Kai por toda la extensión del patio. No creía que hubiera ido muy lejos, después de todo, a donde se dirigiera, la tormenta iría con él. Por supuesto que Kai sabía eso, era una de las mentes más brillantes del grupo.

— ¡Kai! —llamó, probablemente, por quinceava ocasión.

De no ser porque Ana, la novia del dueño, conocía a todo Gazette, quizás le habría preguntado si perdió a su mascota o sobrino.

Pero no, se trataba de su amigo y compañero de banda, que había desaparecido en acción sin dejar ningún rastro más que.... Esas pisadas que guiaban a una vieja bodega. No lucía como un lugar demasiado amigable para capear la lluvia, mucho menos los truenos y relámpagos.

Cargando la chaqueta de Tanabe en uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro sostenía el paraguas, se movió con cuidado de no resbalarse en el barro y pasto mojado. Al llegar a la puerta, afirmó la chaqueta entre sus piernas, intentando abrirla con una sola mano para no empaparse. La lluvia no daba tregua. Y luego, los truenos tampoco.

Escuchó un sollozo ahogado desde adentro y apresuró su labor. Tiró el paraguas y usó ambas manos paro desatascar la puerta de madera. Terminó abriéndola usando el costado de su cuerpo, y de un solo empujón se hizo paso en la atestada y húmeda bodega. Estaba oscuro, y no veía a su amigo.

— ¿Kai? Estoy aquí...

— ¡Vete!

No sonaba como el Yutaka que conocía. Al principio lo sintió como un arrebato casi infantil. Como si Kai fuera un crío y Kouyou su padre o hermano mayor tratando de razonar con él después de decirle que no podrían ir a los juegos ese fin de semana.

— ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte! —apartó tablas y demás porquerías de su camino, siguiendo la voz del baterista.

— ¡Es vergonzoso! —su tono era coherente con las palabras que decía.

La voz de Yutaka era trémula, al igual que todo su cuerpo húmedo. Había deambulado por unos momentos bajo la lluvia sin un sentido fijo. Pero eso Takashima no lo sabía, para suerte del castaño oscuro.

Tropezando con un par de artefactos y trozos de material de construcción, Uruha llegó hasta Kai. Se veía como un gato mojado y asustado que escapó de casa. Su cuerpo en posición rígida, abrazándose a sí mismo y vibrando ante el frío, era una endeble coraza que lo intentaba proteger no sólo de su mayor temor, sino también del contacto con el más alto.

— Déjame... De todas formas ya paró.

Omitiendo cualquier ordenanza de su desvalido líder, se hizo un espacio junto a él y lo cubrió con la chaqueta del mismo.

— ¿Por qué diantres corriste si sabes que a donde vayas, también habrá truenos?

El castaño claro lo hacía sonar tan lógico, que parecía ofensivo. Kai se acurrucó a sí mismo con la nueva y cálida capa de ropa y dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Eso es lo peor de todo, Uruha. Sé perfectamente que los truenos me perseguirán a donde quiera que vaya. Por eso mismo asusta tanto.

Al principio, por supuesto que no tenía ningún sentido para el castaño claro. Pero comprendió que una fobia era precisamente eso, un miedo irracional. Desconocía el origen o la causa de aquello en el caso de Kai. Pero tampoco era relevante en este momento. No era un terapeuta, no podría ayudar a superarlo. Como amigo, lo único que podía hacer era dejar de avergonzarlo. Y sobre todo, tenía que hacerlo sentir seguro.

Con un brazo, intentó rodear a Kai, pero apenas su mano tocó el hombro contrario, un nuevo estruendo se hizo sentir. El baterista lanzó un quejido y se aferró del suéter de Takashima. Puso sus manos en el pecho del más alto, y se agarró de la gruesa tela de su prenda mientras escondía el rostro en el mismo lugar.

Por mucho que la acción de Yutaka le haya tomado por sorpresa, reaccionó con mucha más rapidez que antes. Lo rodeó por completo en un abrazo y le cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta. El material era acolchado, por lo que amortiguaría un poco el ruido.

— ¡Mierda, odio esto! —dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Se estaba conteniendo llorar en frente del otro.

— Kai, estoy aquí. No te pasará nada.

La oscuridad impedía que viera los relámpagos, pero los truenos aún podían sentirse. Tenues, pero para Kai con el solo hecho de que continuarán, era una amenaza constante.

— No me dejes. No me dejes solo...

Y entonces su voz de quebró. Porque recordó ese día que sus padres le dijeron que irían al supermercado y que volverían de inmediato. Que fuera un niño grande mientras se ausentaban y que cuidara de la casa. Ese día su hermano había ido a quedarse donde un compañero de clases. Kai tenía cinco. Todas las puertas y ventanales estaban cerradas. Sus padres tardaban más de lo normal en regresar. La lluvia no cesaba y de pronto aparecieron los truenos. Y los relámpagos, el cielo cayéndose sobre el techo y el miedo a estar solo en un momento así.

Sin embargo, una voz sobre su cabeza lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Una voz que entonces no estuvo.

— No te voy a dejar, Kai. No lo haré —cerró también los ojos, acariciando con una mano la espalda del otro castaño, y con la otra, su cabeza envuelta en el gorro de la chaqueta— ¿Sabes qué haremos cuando esto termine? Vamos a terminar el ensayo y nos iremos a mi casa. Mamá puede hacernos chocolate caliente y puedes quedarte a dormir en caso de que gustes. Papá tiene una increíble colección de películas que podemos ver a todo volumen en mi habitación. Si no, también puedo acompañarte a casa, hasta que la tormenta acabe. Me iré tan pronto te sientas seguro...

No paró de hablarle durante un largo rato. Mientras que la tormenta no disminuyó hasta más o menos diez minutos más. El chico que tenía entre sus brazos sólo asentía o respondía de forma breve. Su estado no le permitía responder algo demasiado elaborado. Aunque las palabras del más alto ya le mantenían mucho más ocupado de lo que estaría por su cuenta en aquel lugar.

Las manos de Uruha estaban congeladas, pero de todas maneras Kai no lo rechazó cuando tomó una de las suyas y permitió apretársela todo lo que quisiera.

El miedo a los truenos y relámpagos no iba a desaparecer, pero al menos, sabía que Takashima no iba a permitir que algo malo le sucediera estando con él. Y eso era lo único de lo que Yutaka necesitaba estar seguro.

Kai no apartó la cara de su escondite hasta que Uruha le hizo saber que los truenos, e incuso, la lluvia, había cesado. Lo llamó por su apodo, tal como siempre, pero su voz era mucho más suave de lo habitual. Seguramente para no espantarlo.

Poco a poco, las manos del baterista comenzaron a soltar el suéter del contrario, así como también su cabeza emergió de la oscuridad. Takashima había usado la linterna de su teléfono para alumbrar, así que tan pronto vio el rostro de su amigo, no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

— Mírate... —con las mangas de su chaleco, secó cuidadosamente los ojos y mejillas de su compañero— Tienes la cara hinchada de tanto llorar.

Las mejillas de Yutaka se ruborizaron de inmediato, acompañando a su roja nariz. Takashima debía admitirlo, lucía adorable de tal forma. Quién imaginaría que era el mismo líder tirano que les daba baquetazos a él y los demás chicos, cada vez que no le prestaban atención cuando tenía que comunicar algo importante.

— No le digas a los demás —desvió la mirada, aún avergonzado de su actuar.

— No lo haré —apartó parte del mojado flequillo del baterista de su rostro en forma de diamante— Lo prometo.

Las manos de Kouyou ya no se sentían tan frías como antes. Aquel gesto en su frente se transformó en caricias en la misma zona con su pulgar. Luego bajaron hasta su mejilla, apartando los últimos trazos que las lágrimas habían dejado a su paso. Takashima sabía para entonces, que todo eso era una excusa para llegar a los labios de Yutaka, que se mostraban más hinchados de lo habitual por su anterior llanto.

— Ussan...

Esos labios se movieron y trajeron de vuelta al planeta Tierra a Uruha. Trató de mantener un semblante "cool", pero Kai también podía notar lo sonrojado que estaba. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa al chico, pero el más alto no lo notó, pues se volteó.

— ¡Sí! Lo siento. Será mejor que...

Dispuesto a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva ante todo lo acontecido durante ese día, se iba a poner de pie para salir de la bodega. Solo que un agarre lo mantuvo en su lugar, sin poder huir.

Kai lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó. Juntó sus labios con los del guitarrista principal de la banda y los mantuvo en un único e inerte contacto, hasta que Takashima le correspondió. Así, ambos se hicieron protagonistas de aquel gesto inesperado para ambos. La boca de Kai estaba muy cálida, tanto que Takashima no quería que ese beso terminara. Nunca. Ni siquiera tenía espacio en su cabeza para considerar que lo estaba haciendo con su compañero de banda.

Era demasiado bueno. Se sentían demasiado a gusto como para pensar. Simplemente ambos se entregaron a las sensaciones que dicho beso les entregó, hasta que Kai se separó. Se mordió el labio, travieso, y sonrió enseñando aquellos hoyuelos que le adornaban ambas mejillas.

— Espero que lo salado que probé en tus labios hayan sido lágrimas y no mocos.

Uruha se llevó un empujón y una risa avergonzada de parte del más bajo. De haber estado en la sala de estudios, probablemente habría sido una baqueta en la entrepierna.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie, y, ayudándose mutuamente, salieron de aquel cuchitril. Sus bolsos y la guitarra de Uruha seguía adentro, y este último se estaba preguntando si Ana habría cuidado de ella en su ausencia. Al ingresar la ex residencia, la chica se encontraba dentro de la misma sala que los dos músicos habían estado usando. Seguía usando su teléfono, pero ambos se percataron de que la chica había desarmado la batería y guardado la guitarra del castaño claro en su estuche propio.

— Muchísimas gracias —dijo Takashima llevándose la guitarra al hombro— ¿Cómo supiste que ya nos íbamos?

— Asumí que estaban usando la vieja bodega para ponerse cariñosos, por lo que no tendrían energías para seguir tocando —soltó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla 

Kai intentó balbucear algo, pero falló patéticamente, mientras Uruha intentó sonreír, y también erró. Su sonrisa parecía más el gesto de un psicópata que una mueca de agradecimiento.

— ¿Nos vamos entonces?

El par de músicos asintió y con sus pertenencias en mano, abandonaron la ex residencia junto a la novia del dueño de la misma. La mujer se despidió del par y abordó su auto para regresar a casa. Kai y Uruha prefirieron caminar hasta el metro. Aunque, no era como si Ana les hubiera ofrecido llevarlos, de todos modos.

El silencio se hizo sentir una vez más entre Takashima y Yutaka, de no ser por lo pájaros que comenzaban a trinas desde las ramas húmedas de los árboles. El cielo había comenzado a despejarse poco a poco y Kai tenía una duda incómoda en la boca que no pudo contener más.

— ¿Por qué no corregiste a Ana?

— Lo que dijo no era mentira —se acomodó la correa de su bolso cruzado y el de la guitarra— Además, dijiste que no le contara a los demás. Ella cuenta como "los demás".

Las palabras del guitarrista lo hicieron detenerse a medio camino, haciendo que Takashima lo imitase, tan pronto notó que el baterista no seguía a su lado.

Un cosquilleo apareció en el estómago de Yutaka luego de escuchar esa última frase. Nadie más sabía de su fobia, además, por supuesto, de su familia nuclear, y ahora, su... ¿Amigo? ¿Seguían siendo eso ahora? Una parte de Kai quería que así fuera, pero la otra... La que pensaba en el "nosotros", en oposición a "los demás"...

— Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa tímida y retomó el camino junto a Uruha— Lo que hiciste hoy fue increíble.

— Digo lo mismo —después de una pequeña pausa que permitió que el baterista le dirigiera la mirada una vez más, continuó— Ese beso fue genial.

Kai sintió que las mariposas en su estómago estaban borrachas y chocaban unas contra otras mientras celebraban al son de alguna canción que probablemente escuchó en el cumpleaños de su padre. Algo muy festivo y alegre y ruidoso. Tal como el latir de su corazón en ese momento.

— Ah, y no he retirado la oferta de ir a mi casa y ver películas —sonrió y con muy poco cuidado, haló el cuerpo del más bajo hacia el suyo, ayudándose de su propia mano en la cintura contraria— De hecho, ahora tengo más ganas.

— ¡Pero ya no llueve! —fue todo lo que salió de la nerviosa boca del baterista.

— Pues no me arriesgaré a que sí llueva y te encuentres solo en casa.

El entonces incómodo y rígido cuerpo de Yutaka, comenzó a soltarse, lentamente. El agarre en su cintura ya no se sintió ajeno, sino que una parte para de él. Como si en cuestión de segundos y las palabras indicadas, Kouyou le hubiera transmitido una calidez y confianza que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Así que asintió satisfecho, y se preocupó de sincronizar sus pasos con los del otro castaño.

Qué bueno que los demás se hubieran ausentado ese día.


End file.
